Regarde-Moi
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke et Lexa sont meilleures amies depuis quinze ans, mais chacune d'elles aime l'autre en secret.


**Regardes-Moi !**

POV Lexa :

Cela fait quinze ans que je connais Clarke, c'est ma meilleure amie, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. On s'est rencontrées à nos « Classes » et depuis on ne s'est plus quittées. L'armée aurait pu nous séparer mais au fils des ans nous avons été mutées aux mêmes endroits. Je suis maintenant Commandante, la plus jeune de l'histoire de la Marine. On est dans un bar à fêter ma promotion quand nos copines respectives arrivent enfin. Je sors avec Costia depuis un an et Clarke sors avec Nylah depuis deux ans. Tout se passe bien et on se retrouve souvent toutes les quatre ensembles à trainer. Il y a aussi nos amis, Anya, Lincoln, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Gustus, Monty et Bellamy.

Bellamy : Bon, je lève mon verre à Heda qui maintenant aura une raison de plus de nous commander. (Sourire)

Octavia : Tu l'as dis, heureusement Clarke est là pour la modérer.

Lexa : Je suis là, vous savez ?

Costia : Ils n'ont pas tort mon amour, quand tu es en colère, seule Clarke peut te calmer.

Clarke : N'allez pas me l'énerver, c'est sa soirée.

Lexa : Merci Princesse.

Princesse, je souris fasse à ce surnom ridicule. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée elle m'a fait penser à une Princesse de contes de fées. Le surnom est resté, quand à moi elle m'appelait Commandante, bien avant que j'hérite de ce grade.

Clarke : De rien Commandante !

(Sonnerie de téléphone)

Clarke : Capitaine Griffin j'écoute ?

Lexa : Commandante Wood j'écoute ?

Tout nos amis font la tête, si ont nous appelle toutes les deux, ce n'est pas bon signes et ils le savent. J'écoute ce qu'on me dit et je blêmis un peu. Clarke doit partir en territoire ennemi avec son équipe. Octavia, Raven, Monty, Bellamy et Lincoln décrochent leurs téléphones et je raccroche le mien.

Lexa : Désolée les amis, urgence au boulot, on décolle, on a une réunion dans une heure.

Seules Nylah et Costia restent assises en nous regardant tristement. Clarke dit au revoir à Nylah et moi à Costia et on rejoint la base en quatrième vitesse.

Clarke : Tu sais, cette vie m'épuise, nous ne pouvons jamais avoir un moment de paix.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je ne me vois pas faire autre choses. Même si Costia me l'a demandé plusieurs fois, je sais que je suis faite pour ça. Tu penses à partir ?

Clarke : Un peu, mais rien n'est encore décidé.

Lexa : J'espère que tu resteras, ça ne serait plus pareil sans toi.

Raven : Les filles, il se passe quoi au juste ? On nous a rien dit.

Clarke : On ne m'a pas dit grand-chose non plus, apparemment on va au Tchad.

Lexa : Une rébellion a éclaté, le Président et sa famille sont des alliés. Ils nous ont demandé de l'aide, c'est une mission de sauvetage et vous êtes les meilleurs pour ça.

Bellamy : Super, j'adore les guerres civiles.

On rejoint notre base et après s'être rapidement changés on rejoint la salle de réunion de crise. On me tend les derniers éléments et le Général Indra prend la parole.

Indra : Capitaine Griffin vous partez à 6H00 avec votre équipe. Le Président Jaha, sa femme et leur fils Wells sont vos priorités absolues. Commandante Woods je vous laisse gérer d'ici, je dois me rendre à la maison blanche.

Lexa : Bien mon Général, Major Woods veuillez préparer les communications.

Anya : A vos ordres mon Commandant.

Lexa : Capitaine je vous laisse gérer le départ, on se voit deux heures avant votre décollage pour faire le point.

Clarke : A vos ordres mon commandant, Blake et mini Blake vous préparez les armes. Reyes le matériel, Green la communication et Trikru tu te charges du matériel médical. Une fois fait prenez un peu de repos, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Je vois nos amis s'éparpiller et je reste seule avec Clarke, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Clarke me sourit et me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de tourner les talons. Je frotte doucement mon bras en la voyant partir, j'ai dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle au fil du temps. On a toujours dit amies, une relation aurait gâché ce que nous partageons mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il n'y a que pour elle que mon cœur bat. J'aime Costia, mais ça ne sera jamais comparable à ce que je ressens pour Clarke. Je souffle, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Costia mérite que je ne pense qu'à elle, c'est juste parce que j'ai peur que je repense à tout ça.

 **Lendemain matin…**

POV Clarke :

Clarke : Lex, tu es toute seule ?

Lexa : Oui, ton équipe est prête ?

Clarke : Oui, ça va ? Tu sembles préoccupée.

Lexa : Juste un mauvais pressentiment, la ville est à feu et à sang. Il va falloir être rapides et très prudents.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on en est pas à notre première mission, la seule différence c'est que maintenant au lieu de piloter l'hélico tu me donnes des ordres dans les oreilles. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Mini Blake n'a pas intérêt à abimer mon bébé !

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle en prend soin. Bon on doit y allez, Monty prendra contact avec Anya dès qu'on atterrit.

Lexa : Ok, voilà leur dernière position connue. Normalement ils y sont en sécurité mais le temps nous est compté.

Clarke : Ok, on se parle bientôt Commandante !

Je tourne les talons mais la main de Lexa m'arrête et deux secondes plus tard je suis dans ses bras. C'est vraiment rare ce débordement chez Lexa alors j'en profite. Je ferme mes bras autour de sa taille et après un moment je m'écarte d'elle en souriant.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, je reviens toujours.

Lexa : Tu as intérêt Griffin.

Clarke : A vos ordres mon Commandant. (Salut militaire et sourire)

Je file retrouver mon équipe et on décolle, j'envoi un message à Nylah et soupire. Nylah me demande de quitter l'armée et de fonder une famille avec elle mais quelque chose me retient. Et ce quelque chose, porte le nom de Lexa et nous sommes amies. Meilleures amies même mais dans mon cœur il y a longtemps que j'espère plus. Ce n'est pas juste pour Nylah qui est vraiment parfaite, il y a quinze ans on c'est promis de rester amies et je ne compte pas manquer à ma parole.

Raven : Dans la lune Capitaine ?

Clarke : La ferme Reyes, dormez tant que vous le pouvez.

 **Tchad…..**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'on progressait dans la ville, on arrive à la position indiquée quand des tirs nous arrêtent.

Clarke : Marines des Etats-Unis, nous venons pour escorter le Président et sa famille.

Soldat : Pardon Marines, nous n'avions pas vu vos uniformes. Le Président et sa famille sont à l'intérieur, on est content de vous voir.

Clarke : Ok, situation ?

Soldat : Nous sommes encerclés, je m'étonne que vous ayez pu passer.

Clarke : On a sauté en parachute, normalement on a un itinéraire sûr jusqu'à la zone d'extraction.

Soldat : Le fils du Président est blessé à la jambe, je doute qu'il puisse marcher longtemps.

Clarke : Trikru avec moi, Blake, Reyes, Green vous restez ici.

Je file jusqu'au bunker où sont le Président et sa famille et après les protestations je laisse Lincoln examiner Wells.

Jaha : Capitaine, mon peuple je ne peux l'abandonner.

Clarke : Votre mort ne servira pas votre peuple Monsieur le Président. Nous reviendrons et vous reprendrez votre pays, mais là, le plus urgent est de vous mettre à l'abri, vous et votre famille.

Jaha : Mon fils ne pourra pas marcher et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Clarke : Je ne vous le demande pas, vos hommes sont une dizaine, on va le porter.

Lincoln : Capitaine un mot svp.

Je m'approche de Lincoln et vu sa mine contrariée, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

Lincoln : Le gamin a perdu beaucoup de sang, si dans les trente six heures il ne reçoit pas des soins adaptés il ne survivra pas.

Clarke : Il peut bouger ?

Lincoln : Oui, mais il ne tiendra pas sur ses jambes.

Clarke : Ok, reste ici. Je vais faire mon rapport à Lexa et on part, c'est trop calme pour être normal.

Lincoln : Ok.

Je cours à l'entrée et après avoir donné mes ordres aux hommes du Président je me saisis de la radio.

Clarke : Base, ici Equipe Alpha, répondez !

Anya : Equipe Alpha, parlez.

Clarke : Nous sommes arrivés au point zéro, la cible numéro 3 est blessée et a besoin de soins de toute urgence.

Anya : Pouvez-vous allez au point d'extraction ?

Clarke : Affirmatif, le temps sera juste plus long.

Anya : Situation ?

Clarke : Pas d'ennemis en vu pour le moment, nous partons dans une heure.

Lexa : Capitaine, je veux un contact radio toutes les deux heures.

Clarke : A vos ordres mon Commandant, terminé.

Anya : Terminé.

Clarke : Green, contacte mini Blake, Reyes tu peux me bricoler une civière ?

Raven : Ouaip, donnes-moi dix minutes.

Clarke : Blake, tu organises les hommes du Président.

Bellamy : Ok.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Soldat : Capitaine on va rentrer dans la forêt, vous êtes sûre de votre itinéraire ?

Clarke : Green mets-nous en relation avec la base.

Monty : À vos ordres. Alpha pour la base répondez !

Lexa : Base à l'écoute, parlez !

Clarke : Un des hommes du Président n'est pas sûr de notre itinéraire, nous allons rentrer dans la forêt.

Gustus : Itinéraire validé Capitaine, vous devez marcher durant deux heures en forêt et sortir à la position indiquée.

Clarke : Bien reçu, nous faisons une pause pour nous occuper du blessé et reprenons la route, prochain contact dans deux heures, terminé.

Lexa : Base, terminé.

Je souffle, ça me fait du bien d'entendre la voix de Lexa même pour quelques secondes. C'est décidé en rentrant je vais lui parler, autant elle ressent la même chose que moi…

Raven : Capitaine, Trikru a fini.

Clarke : Ok, allons-y.

Raven se rapproche et je souffle, je connais cet air, je ralentis un peu et m'écarte du groupe légèrement pour ne pas être entendue. Raven me rejoint et me regarde, elle attend que je me décide à parler.

Clarke : Je vais quitter Nylah.

Raven : D'accord et ?

Clarke : Cela ne te choques pas plus que ça on dirait ?

Raven : Clarke tu ne l'aimes pas, du moins pas comme tu le devrais.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas l'aimer, mon cœur appartient depuis longtemps à quelqu'un.

Raven : Tu vas te décider à dire à Lexa ce que tu ressens ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit Rav, elle a Costia et nous avions dit il y a longtemps que nous ne gâcherions pas notre amitié en sortant ensemble.

Raven : Clarke, Lexa t'aime aussi et ce depuis des années. Il n'y a que vous, pour compliquer une chose si évidente, Octavia la remarqué aussi. Je suis sûre que même Nylah et Costia le savent aussi. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, parles-lui.

Clarke : Je vais le faire en rentrant. J'espère juste qu'elle pense comme moi, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Raven : Je sais, mais vous deux c'est évident.

(Tirs)

Bellamy : A terre !

Je cours rejoindre Bellamy et le Président, on est trop exposés on va se faire tirer comme des lapins.

Clarke : Blake, Trikru à la civière, les autres en formation autour, Monsieur le Président vous restez derrière moi, vous aussi Madame. On va s'abriter derrière les arbres. Go !

On court comme des fous, deux hommes tombent et je repars avec Lincoln les récupérer. Nous sommes à 4 heures de la zone d'extraction, je sais déjà que nous n'y arriveront pas.

Clarke : Green passe moi Mini Blake.

Octavia : Alpha 2 j'écoute !

Clarke : De combien tu peux te rapprocher ? Nous sommes encerclés.

Octavia : Je peux m'approcher de la zone mais pas dans la forêt, vu votre position cela vous raccourci de deux heures.

Clarke : Vas-y ! Prépares-toi à décoller au plus vite. Terminé !

Octavia : A vos ordres, terminé.

Clarke : Je vais créer une diversion, Bellamy tu va avec Lincoln et Monty et trois soldats à la zone. Raven et le reste avec moi, vous ne vous arrêtez pas, sous aucun prétexte. Octavia vous attend à la sortie de la forêt, on vous rejoint.

Bellamy : Je n'aime pas ce plan Clarke, on devrait rester ensemble.

Clarke : On est encerclés Bell, il faut sortir, le gamin ne tiendra pas.

Jaha : Seulement 6 soldats avec nous ?

Clarke : Vous devez passer inaperçus, on va les attirer à l'opposé.

Jaha : Bonne idée, merci Capitaine.

Clarke : Monty contacte la base stp.

Anya : Base à l'écoute, Alpha. Parlez.

Clarke : Nous sommes sous les tirs ennemis, l'état d'une des cibles est préoccupant, zone d'extraction avancée au maximum.

Anya : On vous envoi un soutien aérien à la zone d'extraction Capitaine.

Clarke : Blake se dirige vers la zone avec les cibles, je vais créer une diversion pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Lexa : Griffin restez ensemble, c'est un ordre.

Clarke : Commandant le gamin ne tiendra pas si on reste bloqués ici. C'est notre seule chance, fais-moi confiance stp ?

Lexa : Capitaine votre mission prioritaire est de ramener les cibles, confiez la diversion à Blake.

Clarke : Commandant, je suis la responsable de cette opération c'est à moi de le faire. Terminé.

Je fais signe à Monty de couper la radio, Lexa va me tuer en rentrant. Enfin si je rentre, j'ai gardé Raven avec moi car je sais qu'elle ne serait pas partie avec les autres, plus têtue tu meures.

Clarke : Soldats, il est temps de bouger, Bell si on n'est pas là tu décolles, c'est un ordre.

Bellamy : À vos ordres Capitaine.

Je respire un grand coup et on charge l'ennemi, les tirs fusent et je vois Bellamy détaler de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas combien sont nos assaillants mais ils sont bien armés, au moins pendant qu'ils nous tirent dessus Bellamy avance.

Raven : Clarke ATTENTION !

Je me retrouve propulsée par terre et Raven s'écroule dans mes bras en hurlant de douleur. Sa jambe est en morceaux, je vois l'os. Je serre les dents et lui fait un garrot, je ne peux pas mourir ici. Je ne peux pas mourir ici sans avoir dit à Lexa que je l'aime.

Soldat : Partez Capitaine, c'est notre pays on va le défendre. Prenez soin de notre Président, cela fait une heure que nous sommes ici vous avez accomplis votre devoir. Partez !

Je regarde Raven, elle ne tiendra pas sans soin. Le soldat me sourit et je charge Raven sur mon dos, ils nous couvrent pendant que je cours aussi vite que je peux.

Clarke : Reste réveillée Rav, je te ramène à la maison.

Raven : (Faible) Tu as intérêt à lui dire, tu m'en dois une Griffin.

Clarke : (Rire) J'y compte bien, courage.

Je cours sans m'arrêter, ma radio m'indique que Bellamy est arrivé et je suis encore à dix minutes de leur position.

Clarke : Alpha 2 ici Alpha 1 répondez !

Octavia : Alpha à l'écoute. Parlez !

Clarke : Nous sommes encore à dix minutes si c'est trop dangereux décollez c'est un ordre.

Bellamy : Clarke cours au lieu de donner des ordres, on ne partira pas sans toi.

Lexa : Ici la base, situation Capitaine.

Clarke : Le lieutenant Reyes et touchée assez durement, je la porte. Je suis à dix minutes du point d'extraction, cible et équipe une en sécurité pour le moment.

Lexa : Canal deux.

Je change de canal, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal. Raven c'est évanouie depuis un moment et je n'entends plus rien, que mon cœur qui bat.

Lexa : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Lex, pas terrible. Rav est évanouie, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à temps.

Lexa : Si, tu y arriveras tu as Nylah qui t'attend, alors cours.

Clarke : Lex je… au cas où je ne rentre pas je veux que tu sache une chose.

Lexa : Clarke je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, maintenant repasse sur le canal un et cours c'est un ordre Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui Commandante.

Je repasse sur le canal un et je charge à nouveau Raven sur mes épaules, tous mes muscles crient de douleurs mais je me remets à courir. J'entends des tirs et accélère, le soutien aérien arrive au moment ou je rejoins l'hélico. Lincoln attrape Raven dans ses bras et l'installe pendant que je le couvre. Octavia démarre et je vois un soldat avec un lance rocket, je saute de l'hélico alors qu'il monte et lui saute dessus. J'arrive à l'assommer et les tirs alliées pleuvent, je me couche à terre.

Bellamy : Cessez le feu, notre Capitaine est encore en bas bordel.

La radio crépite et l'hélico continu de monter, n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre je me saisis d'une mitraillette et couvre mes hommes. Je revois les beaux yeux verts de Lexa et je souris, je n'ai pas vu l'homme derrière moi. Il enfonce son couteau dans mon dos et je hurle, il me frappe avec la crosse de son arme durement mais je le fait tomber et lui écrase la gorge dans mes bras. Je reste allongée, je sais que je ne me relèverai pas, j'aurais aimé lui dire…. La dernière chose que je vois c'est l'hélico hors de portée et les tirs alliés qui reprennent.

POV Lexa :

Bellamy : Cessez le feu Bordel, notre Capitaine est encore en bas !

Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre et je serre la chaise d'Anya désespérément.

Monty : Elle a sauté pour nous permettre de nous sauver, ils avaient des lances rockets. Base autorisation de retourner chercher le Capitaine Griffin ?

Anya : Je réponds quoi Commandant ?

Je manque de vomir mais réponds….

Lexa : Négatif Alpha 2, vous devez mettre en sécurité les cibles.

Octavia : Commandant on…

Lexa : C'est un ordre Sergent Blake, rejoignez votre point d'extraction avec les cibles immédiatement. Ne rendez pas le sacrifice du Capitaine Griffin vain.

Bellamy : A vos ordres Commandant, on rentre. Terminé.

Anya : Base, terminé.

Gustus : Commandante, le Général est là.

Indra : Situation ?

Lexa : Les cibles sont en route, le fils du Président et dans un état critique mais stable. Le Lieutenant Reyes est touché durement au niveau de la jambe et doit recevoir des soins rapidement. Les soldats du Président sont restés sur place pour se battre, le Capitaine Griffin est tombé.

J'ai dit ça d'une traite, Indra que je connais depuis mon enfance me regarde et fait évacuer tout le monde de la pièce. Je m'écroule sur une chaise et elle se saisit de la Radio.

Indra : Ici le General Trikru, soutien aérien répondez.

Nathan : Ici le Lieutenant Miller je vous écoute.

Indra : Le Capitaine Griffin et resté sur place, quelle est la situation ?

Nathan : Les ennemis sont neutralisés, vous voulez qu'on aille voir si on la trouve ?

Indra : Retrouvez-la, elle mérite nos recherches. Terminé.

Lexa : Je l'ai abandonnée.

Indra : Tu as agis avec ta raison et non avec ton cœur Lexa, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a entrainée. Clarke a fait son choix, elle aurait agis pareil que toi.

Lexa : J'ai tué ma meilleure amie Indra, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Indra : (Souffle) Clarke te mettrais une gifle si elle t'entendait, lèves-toi nous avons encore du travail.

Mon cœur est en morceau, qu'est-ce-que je vais dire à Abby et Marcus ? Mon dieu je l'ai abandonnée, je me dégoute. Mais pas question de sombrer, je vais tous les ramener en vie. Je le dois à Clarke, je serre les dents et reprend le travail. Au fond de moi j'ai l'espoir fou qu'elle s'en soit tirée, en quinze ans ont a connu des situations risquées, on a aussi été toutes les deux blessées. Je souffle, mon Dieu faites qu'elle soit en vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, les heures défilent et toujours aucune nouvelle. L'équipe est en route vers une base alliée et je reste prostrée devant la radio quand Anya arrive.

Anya : Elle est en vie, Miller la retrouvée.

Je me retourne vivement mais au vu de la tête d'Anya je calme mon enthousiasme. Anya est ma sœur, c'est elle qui m'a tout apprit pratiquement, avec Indra. Depuis un accident qui lui a fait perdre l'usage de sa main gauche elle reste à la base aux communications. Elle pose sa main valide sur mon épaule et m'oblige à m'asseoir.

Anya : Son état est critique Lex, pas sûr qu'elle tienne. Le lieutenant Miller est en route, il fait le plus vite qu'il peut. Indra t'a missionnée pour aller à la base du Caire. Ils seront soignés avant leur évacuation jusqu'ici, tu pars dans une heure.

Lexa : Je l'ai abandonnée Anya, jamais je n'oserais lui faire fasse.

Anya : Miller m'a dit que la seule chose qu'elle ait prononcé avant de s'évanouir à nouveau c'est ton nom. Tu as fait ton devoir Lex, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Alors respire et part chercher la femme de ta vie.

Lexa : Je, comment tu sais ?

Anya : Je suis ta sœur, je préviens Nylah. Occupe-toi d'Abby et Marcus ils sont morts d'inquiétude. Tu m'appelles dèss que tu es au Caire, ok ?

Lexa : Ok, merci Anya.

Je cours vers mes quartier et prend mon sac de voyage qui est toujours prêt, je me saisi de mon portable et appelle Abby.

Abby : Lex, dis-moi que mon bébé et encore vivante ?

Lexa : Oui, je vais la chercher au Caire. Abby, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

Abby : Clarke tiendras le coup, elle est forte. Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée, on prend le prochain avion avec Marcus.

Lexa : D'accord, je suis désolée Abby.

Abby : Et Raven ?

Lexa : Son état est stable, dès que j'en sais, plus je t'appelle.

Abby : Lexa, merci.

Lexa : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, je vais la ramener.

Abby : Je sais Lexa, à plus tard.

Je raccroche et monte dans l'avion, Indra arrive et me serre dans ses bras. C'est un geste rare de sa part aussi je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Elle m'a élevée, elle sait à quel point Clarke compte pour moi.

Indra : Dit à Lincoln qu'il a fait du bon travail, ramènes-les Lexa.

Lexa : Oui, je vais les ramener à la maison, promis.

Plusieurs heures de vol plus tard je suis enfin arrivée au Caire, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 48 heures mais je m'en fiche. Je fonce à l'hôpital militaire ou sont soignés Clarke, Raven et Wells. Une fois à l'intérieur je suis accueillie par le Docteur Jackson qui m'explique la situation.

Jackson : Bonjour je suis le Docteur Jackson, vos hommes sont encore au bloc opératoire. En ce qui concerne le fils du Président Jaha il est tiré d'affaire. Pour le Lieutenant Reyes son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé mais la rééducation va être longue et douloureuse. Nous ne savons pas si elle récupérera totalement sa mobilité mais nos meilleurs chirurgiens orthopédiques sont près d'elle.

Lexa : Et pour le Capitaine Griffin ?

Jackson : La moelle épinière semble avoir était touchée, elle a aussi l'arcade et le poignet gauche cassés. Une balle lui a transpercé la cuisse ainsi que l'épaule. Normalement sans gravité, le plus inquiétant et la perte de sang et la lésion de la moelle. Si elle passe la nuit, nous verrons déjà plus clair. Elle souffre d'une sévère commotion cérébrale aussi, mais elle est forte, elle se bat depuis son arrivée.

Lexa : D'accord, où est mon équipe ?

Jackson : Dans la salle d'attente, ils refusent de bouger.

Lexa : Les parents du Capitaine arrivent, vous me tenez au courant ?

Jackson : Bien sûr, je vous laisse.

Mon Dieu Clarke dans quel état es-tu ? Accroches-toi je t'en supplie, je rejoins mes amis dans la salle d'attente. Au lieu de l'accueil froid que je mérite Lincoln me serre dans ses bras. Bon d'accord c'est mon cousin, ça ne doit pas compter. Mais Monty me tapote L'épaule et Bellamy me fait un timide sourire. Quand à Octavia elle semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher.

Octavia : Je suis désolée, je sais que ça a dû être terrible pour toi cette décision.

Bellamy : On est tous désolés, j'accepterai mon blâme en rentrant.

Lexa : Ne dites pas de bêtises, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil si j'avais été à votre place.

Monty : Jasper m'a dit que notre évacuation est prévue demain ?

Lexa : Oui, vous rentrez à la maison.

Lincoln : Et le Président ?

Lexa : Il est déjà pris en charge ici, dès que l'état de son fils le permettra, ils partiront aussi.

Octavia : Et Clarke et Raven ?

Lexa : Je reste avec elles, vous devez faire vos rapports. Abby et Marcus arrivent, elles ne seront pas seules.

Octavia : D'accord, on va attendre encore un peu.

Lexa : Allez dormir un peu, si il y a du nouveau je vous préviendrais, promis.

Bellamy : D'accord, le Docteur Jackson a mit une salle de repos à notre disposition.

Lincoln : Je vais rester avec toi, je dormirais plus tard.

Les autres quittent la pièce et mon cousin s'assoit près de moi. Sans un mot il pose sa main sur la mienne et je tente de retenir mes larmes comme je peux.

Lincoln : Tu n'as pas à te retenir devant moi. Je sais que cette décision va te hanter toute ta vie, mais Clarke comprendra.

Lexa : Je l'ai laissée Linc, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça !

Lincoln : Tu n'en sais rien, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça pour le moment. Le plus important c'est qu'elle soit en vie, appelle Nylah. On l'a eu plusieurs fois mais elle ne sera rassurée que par toi.

Lexa : D'accord, va dormir. Merci, ta mère a dit « Bon boulot »

Lincoln : (Sourire) Tant mieux, à plus tard.

Je le regarde partir et sors mon téléphone, je décide d'appeler Costia en premier.

Costia : Lex, tu vas bien ? Excuse-moi question stupide, des nouvelles je suis avec Nylah.

Lexa : Super ça m'évite de me répéter, mets le haut-parleur stp.

Nylah : Lexa, dis-moi qu'elle est en vie stp ?

Je leur raconte tout ce que je sais et raccroche au bout de trente minutes, Abby m'as envoyé son heure d'arrivée et je charge un soldat de les récupérer à l'aéroport.

Jackson : Commandante Woods, Le lieutenant Reyes est sortit du bloc. Elle est réveillée et demande après vous, elle peut être évacuée dès demain avec le reste de l'équipe sans problème.

Lexa : Tant mieux, je vous suis. Des nouvelles du Capitaine Griffin ?

Jackson : Pas encore, dès que j'en ai, je vous le fait savoir. Voici la chambre de Lieutenant Reyes, elle est encore dans les vapes.

Je rentre dans la chambre et frissonne en voyant l'armature qui entoure la jambe de Raven, elle tente de se redresser mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger et m'assois près d'elle.

Raven : Clarke ?

Lexa : Toujours au bloc, elle se bat.

Raven : Je la sauve et cette idiote se jette sur l'ennemi, aucune reconnaissance cette Princesse. (Sourire Triste)

Lexa : Tu connais Clarke, toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention.

Raven : Pour le coup elle a plutôt réussi ! Le gamin, Wells, il s'en est sortit ?

Lexa : Oui, ils sont tous hors de danger.

Raven : J'étais dans les vaps, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lexa : Une fois arrivés à l'hélico, Clarke t'a confiée à Lincoln. Les tirs se sont intensifiés et ils avaient des lances rockets, Clarke a sauté de l'hélico pour vous permettre de vous enfuir. Le soutien aérien a riposté, elle s'est retrouvée entre deux feux. Les autres voulaient aller la récupérer mais je leur ai ordonné de partir. Je l'ai abandonnée à son sort Raven. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je l'ai laissée pour morte.

Raven : Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, aussi dur que ça puisse l'être.

Lexa : Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai aucun droit d'être là !

Raven : Je connais Clarke depuis qu'elle à cinq ans Lexa, c'est ma petite sœur. Si Marcus et Abby ne m'avait pas recueillis qui sait ou je serais à l'heure actuelle. C'est ma famille donc je sais que tu as tous les droits d'être là et que cette décision a dû être horrible à prendre. Tu es Commandante Lex, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait et Clarke le comprendra.

Lexa : Elle en m'aurait jamais laissée là-bas, ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

Raven : Voilà pourquoi elle est restée Capitaine, elle est incapable d'abandonner les gens qu'elle aime.

Lexa : (Larme) Je ne mérite pas une amie comme elle, je suis tellement désolée Raven.

Raven : Je sais Lexa, elle va tenir le coup et tu pourras lui dire toi-même.

 **4 heures plus tard…..**

J'étais épuisée, j'attendais toujours des nouvelles de Clarke quand Abby et Marcus sont arrivés. Je les connais depuis quinze ans, donc je n'hésite pas à les prendre dans mes bras.

Abby : Tu as l'air épuisée, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi Lexa ?

Lexa : Je ne sais plus, trois jours je crois.

Marcus : Je vais te chercher un café, nous en avons besoin nous aussi.

Lexa : Merci Marcus.

Il me sourit et file à la machine, Abby m'oblige à m'asseoir et me regarde durement.

Abby : Si Clarke te voyait dans cet état, elle t'assommerait et te trainerait de force au lit.

Lexa : Sûrement oui, je ne pourrais pas dormir sans savoir si elle va bien.

Abby : Elle s'accroche c'est bon signe, le Docteur Jackson est un très bon médecin.

Lexa : Oui je me doute, je suis si désolée Abby. Tout ça c'est ma faute, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission.

Abby : Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, c'est votre travail qui veut ça. Arrête de t'en vouloir, Clarke ne le tolérerais pas.

Lexa : Je l'ai laissée Abby.

Abby : Tu n'avais pas le choix, quand Jack est mort au combat j'ai compris.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Abby : Le devoir pense avant le cœur, Clarke est comme son père. Tu ne peux pas la changer, elle fera toujours passer les autres avant elle. C'est pour ça aussi qu'on l'aime, elle va s'en sortir.

Marcus : Tiens ma chérie, Lex. On va voir Raven ?

Abby : Oui, tu viens avec nous ?

Lexa : Je vais attendre ici.

Abby : D'accord on revient vite, appelle Costia ça te fera du bien ma puce.

Lexa : Oui je vais faire ça, à plus tard.

Je me saisis de mon portable et compose le numéro de Costia qui décroche immédiatement malgré le décalage horaire.

Costia : Bonsoir mon amour, des nouvelles ?

Lexa : Pas encore mais Raven peut rentrer demain.

Costia : C'est une bonne nouvelle, Nylah dors à la maison ça ne te dérange pas ?

Lexa : Non, tu fais bien de ne pas la laisser seule.

Costia : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa : Je….

Costia : Je sais mon amour, je sais.

Lexa : Je n'y arrive pas Costia, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Costia : Elle va se battre, elle va se battre pour toi Lexa.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Costia : Rien, Clarke est forte et tu es près d'elle pour l'aider à traversé tout ça.

Lexa : Cost je …

Costia : Je sais Lexa.

Je souffle, cette conversation est des plus bizarres. J'aperçois le Docteur Jackson et je raccroche rapidement.

Jackson : Son état est stable, nos ne savons pas encore l'étendue des lésions à la moelle épinière. Elle est dans un coma artificiel, elle ne souffre donc pas. Ses parents sont déjà là-bas et son équipe prévenue.

Lexa : Elle peut être évacuée quand ?

Jackson : Deux jours, si son état ne bouge pas.

Lexa : Très bien, faites le nécessaire en ce sens alors, je peux la voir ?

Jackson : Suivez-moi.

Je suis le Docteur dans un dédale de couloir et arrive enfin à sa chambre. Marcus tient Abby contre lui et voyant l'état de Clarke je sens mes jambes flancher. Si Abby ne m'avait pas rattrapée je serais sans doute tombée.

Abby : Lexa, depuis quand n'a tu pas mangé ?

Lexa : Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Marcus : Je m'en occupe, je vais prévenir Raven en même temps.

Abby : Assieds-toi, il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes un peu. Clarke a besoin de toi en pleine forme, et j'ai assez d'inquiétude comme ça sans qu'une autre de mes filles ne s'y mette, vu ?

Lexa : Désolée, je vais rester là promis.

Abby : Bien, Clarke ne me pardonnerais pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.

Lexa : Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je ne la laisserai plus jamais.

Abby : On verra ça, mange et dors tu en as besoin.

Marcus me tend un sandwiche et un soda que j'engouffre rapidement, je prends la main de Clarke et m'endors tout aussi rapidement. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai partir loin de moi, Seigneur j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

Clarke était toujours plongée dans le coma, je ne l'avais pas quitté malgré ma fatigue. Indra nous avait donné à tous quinze jours de congés et je l'en remerciais grandement. Nos amis faisaient des allers et venues entre les chambres des filles et Abby et Marcus étaient là aussi. Costia et Nylah aussi mais moins que je le pensais, Nylah semblait étrange.

Costia : Coucou, je t'ai apporté des affaires.

Lexa : Merci tu es un amour, Nylah n'es pas avec toi ?

Costia : Elle a un peu de mal avec tout ça, mais elle viendra plus tard.

Lexa : Tout ça quoi, Clarke a besoin d'elle.

Costia : Lexa, ce n'est pas vrai, Clarke a besoin de la personne qu'elle aime et c'est exactement là ou elle est.

Lexa : Costia, ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Costia : Lexa, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu l'aimes. Pas comme une sœur, comme une meilleure amie ou comme un membre de sa famille. Tu l'aimes aussi fort que moi j'ai pu t'aimer, je n'ai rien dit à cause de ça. Nylah s'en est déjà aperçu aussi, voilà pourquoi elle a un peu de mal à être là.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Costia : Ce que tu n'as pas le courage de faire, je sais que tu m'as aimée Lexa mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais nous deux c'est fini. J'ai déménagé, tu t'en serais aperçu si tu passais plus de temps chez toi. Clarke à besoin de toi, elle t'aime aussi alors ne laisse pas passer cette chance d'être enfin heureuse.

Lexa : Je… Costia écoutes, c'est compliqué en ce moment. Ne décide pas sur un coup de tête, je ferai des efforts, promis.

Costia : Lex, regardes-moi !

Je lève la tête et affronte le regard, d'apparemment, mon ex petite amie. Elle me sourit tendrement, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une femme aussi extraordinaire près de moi ?

Costia : Je mérite que tu sois honnête avec moi Lexa, tu m'aime ?

Lexa : Oui.

Costia : Plus que Clarke ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas avec Clarke mais avec toi Costia ?

Costia : Répond Lexa.

Lexa : Non pas plus que Clarke, je suis désolée.

Costia : Bien, les choses sont dites. Je vais te laisser maintenant, mine de rien te quitter est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, tu mérites bien mieux que moi.

Costia : Tu as raison, je mérite qu'on m'aime vraiment. Je reste ton amie alors n'hésites pas en cas de besoin, je suis chez Nylah pour le moment.

Lexa : D'accord.

Et elle est partie, je regarde Clarke et soupire bruyamment. Si je suis honnête avec moi même il faut avouer que toutes mes relations ont fini à peu près pareil. Il est temps d'arrêter de me voiler la face, dès que Clarke ira mieux je lui parlerai c'est décidé.

 **Deux Jours plus tard….**

POV Clarke :

Une violente douleur me tire du sommeil et j'ouvre les yeux péniblement. La lumière m'éblouie et je mets du temps à me repérer. La première chose que je vois c'est Lexa et je souris malgré la douleur.

Clarke : Lex !

Lexa : Eh Princesse, tu te décides enfin à te réveiller ?

Je tourne la tête et vois mes parents de l'autre côté et un homme inconnu.

Jackson : Bonjour Capitaine Griffin, je suis le Docteur Jackson. Est-ce que vous pouvez suivre la lumière svp ?

Une lumière m'éblouie et je m'efforce de la suivre avant qu'une migraine carabinée n'arrive.

Jackson : Bougez vos doigts et serrez les mains svp.

Je m'exécute encore une fois et il semble satisfait, je me rends compte que je ne sens plus vraiment mes jambes et regarde un peu paniquée, Lexa.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse. (Attrape ma main)

Jackson : Est-ce que vous sentez ce que je vous fais ?

Je sens une très légère pression sur mes jambes et je hoche la tête. Il me demande de bouger les orteils mais je n'y arrive pas et la panique m'envahit.

Abby : Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Je suis paralysée ?

Abby : Ma puce écoute….

Clarke : Je veux savoir, Lexa ?

Lexa : Tu as une lésion à la moelle épinière Clarke, le couteau a fait des dégâts.

Je prends une grande respiration et regarde le Docteur qui attend pour parler.

Clarke : Raven ?

Lexa : Elle va bien, sa jambe et dans un sale état mais elle est en vie.

Abby : Nous ne savons pas si elle pourra encore remarcher normalement.

Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchainent de façon alarmante et seule la main de Lexa tenant la mienne me permet de tenir le coup.

Jackson : Nous avons besoin d'attendre pour vous faire un diagnostique. La pression doit disparaître de votre moelle épinière. Que vous sentiez ce que je vous fais même légèrement et très bon signe Capitaine.

Clarke : Quand est-ce qu'on saura ?

Jackson : D'ici une dizaine de jours, nous referont un scanner. En attendant il vous faut du repos, vous êtes revenue de loin.

Clarke : D'accord, merci Docteur.

Marcus : Je suis content de te voir ma puce, je vais prévenir Raven que tu es réveillée et je reviens, d'accord ?

Clarke : Ok, Maman va avec lui. Raven va flipper je la connais.

Abby : D'accord, tu veux quelque chose Lexa ?

Lexa : Un café stp.

Abby : Je te ramène ça, à plus tard ma puce. (Embrasse mon front)

Une fois mes parents sortis de la chambre je tourne la tête vers Lexa. Je la connais par cœur et elle culpabilise à mort de m'avoir laissée, je serre sa main et prend la parole.

Clarke : Lex, vire moi cet air coupable de ton visage, tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. J'aurais agis exactement pareil, je suis en vie, c'est le principal.

Lexa : Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée Clarke, ne me mens pas.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je l'aurais fait, le devoir avant tout.

Lexa : Tu mens vraiment toujours aussi mal, tu n'as pas à me rassurer. Je dois vivre avec ça, je suis désolée Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais oui, Nylah n'est pas là ?

Lexa : Elle arrive, je dois t'avertir que Costia et moi nous sommes séparées et qu'elle vit chez Nylah donc ne sois pas surprise.

Clarke : Mais enfin j'ai dormis combien de temps au juste ?

Lexa : Quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Clarke : Comment ça pourrait aller Lexa ? Je ne comprends pas il s'est passer quoi ?

Lexa : On en parlera une autre fois, tu viens de te réveiller. Je dois avertir tout le monde et Nylah est là regarde.

Je tourne la tête et souris, je suis contente de la voire mais pas elle, dirait.

Lexa : Je vous laisse un instant, à plus tard.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension quand je vois l'ambiance plus que froide entre elles, une fois Lexa sortie Nylah se détend et me prend la main.

Nylah : Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ce coup-ci.

Clarke : Désolée, tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Lexa ?

Nylah : (Souffle) Clarke je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu sois franche avec moi, tu peux faire ça stp ?

Clarke : Je t'écoute, va-y !

Nylah : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Clarke : Oui, mais je ne te l'ai jamais caché non ?

Nylah : Tu n'as pas compris ma question Clarke, est-ce-que tu l'aimes comme tu es censée m'aimer ou comme moi je t'aime ?

Clarke : Nylah, à quoi tu joues ?

Nylah : Je te pose une question Clarke, réponds-moi.

Clarke : Oui je l'aime, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi Nylah.

Nylah : Clarke, ce n'est pas suffisant, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni même pour Lexa.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

Nylah : Rien, Costia s'en est chargée. Vous êtes aveugles toutes les deux, il est plus que temps que vous parliez de ce que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre. Je ne te sortirais pas la phrase bateau, « On reste amies ». Il va me falloir du temps, mais je serais là pour toi en cas de besoin. Ne gâche pas ta chance de lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment, je vais te laisser. Je repasserai dans quelques jours si tu veux bien ?

Clarke : Nyl je suis désolée.

Nylah : Je sais, prend soin de toi.

Elle lâche ma main et s'en va sans se retourner. C'est mieux comme ça, je voulais attendre de sortir d'ici pour rompre mais il semblerait qu'il se soit passé beaucoup de choses en une semaine. La douleur m'envahit et j'appuie sur le bouton d'alarme, une infirmière arrive suivie de près par une Lexa paniquée.

Clarke : J'ai juste mal Lex, je ne vais pas mourir, respire.

Elle me fait un timide sourire et s'approche de moi, l'infirmière me rajoute de la morphine et je pars au pays des rêves.

Clarke : Ne pars pas.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse.

Elle me prend la main et je tombe dans l'inconscience. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que j'ouvre les yeux. Ma mère dort dans un fauteuil et Lexa qui tient toujours ma main est de l'autre côté. Elle dort aussi, Marcus rentre et me souris tendrement.

Marcus : Tu as besoin de quelque chose Princesse ?

Clarke : Elle n'a pas bougé n'est-ce pas ?

Marcus : Pas depuis qu'elle est venue te chercher au Caire.

Clarke : Tu peux la convaincre de rentrer se reposer stp, elle a l'air épuisée.

Marcus : Elle ne m'écoutera pas, mais je peux essayer.

Clarke : Elle ne peut pas continuer ainsi, surtout si je suis paralysée.

Marcus : Tu n'en sais rien Clarke, Lexa ne partira pas et tu le sais.

Clarke : (Souffle) Plus têtue qu'une mule.

Lexa : Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Oui, mais toi non. Donc mon père va te reconduire chez toi, tu vas prendre un vrai repas et une bonne douche. Ensuite tu va passer une nuit entière à dormir et demain matin je t'autorise à revenir me voir.

Lexa : Tu inverse les rôles Princesse, c'est moi la Commandante, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Clarke : Pas aujourd'hui, je vais me rendormir à cause de la douleur et de la morphine tu ne manqueras pas grand-chose. Stp, tu ressembles à un zombie Lexa. Fait ce que je te demande, je ne veux pas que tu te flingue la santé pour moi.

Marcus : Je t'appellerai au moindre changement, promis. Et puis j'aimerais que tu prennes Abby avec toi, elle a aussi besoin de repos.

Clarke : Stp.

Je la vois souffler mais j'ai gagné je le vois dans ses yeux, Marcus réveille Abby et après avoir bataillé avec elle aussi ils s'en vont. Je me retrouve seule et mon esprit emble ne plus savoir comment réfléchir tellement mon mal de crane s'intensifie. Je retombe dans le sommeil avec plaisir, loin de la douleur et de toutes ces questions sans réponses. J'ouvre les yeux et Octavia est là tout sourire.

Octavia : Hé Princesse !

Clarke : Salut Mini Blake, quoi de neuf ?

Octavia : Pas grand-chose, j'ai abandonné Raven à Bellamy. Ces deux là ne se quittent plus depuis l'accident, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Mal, mais je suis en vie.

Octavia : Tu nous as foutu une belle frousse, évites de recommencer stp. Pas sûr qu'on puisse y survivre, surtout Lex.

Clarke : J'éviterai les balles promis, de toutes façon vu mon état j'en ai pour un moment avant de m'attirer d'autres ennuis.

Octavia : Tu vas t'en sortir Clarke, on est tous là pour toi tu sais.

Clarke : Je sais, Nylah m'a quittée !

Octavia : Je sais, Raven me l'a dit. Et comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Je suis un monstre si je dis « soulagée » ?

Octavia : Non, tu es juste honnête. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas dire à Lexa ce que je ressens pour elle O, je ne lui imposerai pas une vie près d'une handicapée.

Octavia : Elle sera là, quoi que tu lui dises Clarke.

Clarke : Oui en tant que meilleure amie. Elle mérite mieux que cette vie, et même si je ne suis pas paralysée je

Lexa : Tu quoi Clarke ?

Je m'arrête Lexa me regarde durement et Octavia s'éclipse discrètement.

Clarke : Que fais-tu ici ?

Lexa : J'ai mangé, j'ai dormi, j'ai pris une douche.

Clarke : Trois sur quatre félicitations Commandante.

Lexa : Finis ta phrase maintenant.

Clarke : Depuis quand es-tu là Lexa ?

Lexa : Depuis le « je ne peux pas lui faire endurer cette vie »….

Clarke : Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : (Souffle) Et même si je ne suis pas paralysée il va me falloir des mois pour me remettre de tout ça. Tu as une vie en dehors de moi, tu viens de passer Commandante je te signale.

Lexa : Et mon premier ordre a été de laisser la femme que j'aime pour morte, j'ai tout d'un grand Commandant c'est sûr.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire à l'instant ? Elle semble plutôt énervée, elle n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ses paroles. Mon cœur fait des arrêts sur image en la regardant et je souris ce qui a pour effet de la faire arrêter de marcher.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu souris ? Je suis énervée contre toi là.

Clarke : Pour rien, tu me donne encore plus mal à la tête, tu veux bien te calmer stp.

Lexa : Désolée mais tu dis des idioties plus grosses que toi aussi.

Clarke : Je sais que tu seras là Lexa, je ne veux juste pas que tu t'oublie dans tout ça.

Lexa : Je peux gérer, ne me repousse pas stp.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas mon intention Lex, maintenant assieds-toi stp.

Elle s'exécute et me prend la main, j'entrelace nos doigts et je m'endors le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Jackson : Bien Clarke on a les résultats de ton scanner, tu as une longue rééducation qui t'attend mais tu pourras remarcher.

Abby : Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? C'est génial, merci Jackson.

Raven : Ça va être à qui va remarcher le plus vite ma vielle. (Sourire)

Clarke : Pari tenu Reyes.

Marcus : Et c'est reparti, je vous en prie un peu de patience svp.

Lexa : (Rires) Je ne crois pas que ce mot existe dans leur vocabulaire Marcus.

Bellamy : Je confirme, mais on sera là avec Lexa pour les contenir un peu.

Raven : Rêve, beau brun !

Clarke : (Rires) Vous pouvez essayer.

Octavia : En tout cas il faut fêter ça, je vais chercher des pizzas.

Bellamy : Je m'occupe de prévenir les autres.

Marcus : Bon je dois repartir au travail, je repasse te chercher Abby ?

Abby : Non je vais rentrer aussi, à plus tard les filles.

Raven : Et man, tu me pousses dans la chambre ?

Abby : Bien sûr ma puce.

C'est assez rare que Raven appelle ma mère comme ça mais le sourire qu'elle fait à chaque fois me réchauffe le cœur. Marcus et ma mère se sont rencontrés un an après le décès de mon père, j'avais quatre ans. Raven était notre voisine, ses parents étaient des drogués et la battaient, un jour Marcus à vu ses bleus et depuis elle vit à la maison. Ils sont ma famille et avec Lexa ils sont ma force. Mes amis aussi comptent beaucoup pour moi et je me sens vraiment privilégiée en ce moment. Lexa sourit et s'installe dans mon lit, je pose ma tête contre elle et elle me serre dans ses bras.

Lexa : Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien.

Clarke : Ça ne fait que commencer Lex, tellement de choses peuvent mal se passer.

Lexa : On les affrontera ensemble, je dois retourner à la base. Je reviendrai pour la petite fête, sois sage.

Clarke : Lex, je t…

Infirmière : Désolée de vous déranger mais il est l'heure de changer vos pansements Capitaine.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Clarke : Rien, à plus tard.

POV Lexa :

Foutue infirmière, Clarke allait me dire une chose importante je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, ça ressemblait à un « je t'aime » mais je prends sûrement mes désirs pour la réalité. J'arrive à la base de mauvaise humeur, Lincoln le voit et s'approche.

Lincoln : Un problème avec Clarke ?

Lexa : Non, c'est rien. Est-ce qu'on a les derniers rapports sur la situation au Tchad ? Le General Pike a perdu du terrain mais tout reste encore à faire.

Lincoln : Jasper regroupe les dernières infos, ma mère veut te voir.

Lexa : Ok, dès que Jasp a fini on s'y met. On sera libre pour la petite fête de Clarke et Raven comme ça.

Lincoln : Oui, Octavia m'en a parlé.

Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Indra perdue dans mes pensées, est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle ? Puis elle voulait dire quoi à Octavia, si j'étais arrivée deux minutes plus tôt aussi….

(Toc à la porte)

Indra : Entrez.

Lexa : Tu voulais me voir ?

Indra : Oui, tu as une décision à prendre Lexa.

Lexa : De quel ordre ?

Indra : Soit je t'envoi au Tchad pour reprendre le pays, soi tu restes ici et tu prends ma place à la tête de la base le temps de régler la situation là-bas.

Lexa : Je ne suis que Commandante et depuis peu, tenir la base, c'est pas au dessus de mes capacités ?

Indra : Pas du tout, si je te le propose c'est que j'ai toute confiance en toi. Tu as deux mois pour te décider, la mission au Tchad te sera bénéfique pour le futur mais la direction de la base aussi. Maintenant il faut savoir si oui ou non tu veux partir.

Lexa : Tu m'offre un moyen de partir si Clarke me brise le cœur c'est ça ?

Indra : Non, je t'offre l'opportunité de te décider enfin à lui dire.

Lexa : Elle en a pour des mois de rééducation, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

Indra : Il n'y a pas de moment parfait, penses-y.

 **Le soir même…..**

Octavia : Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas O, les deux sont de bonnes opportunités. Je suppose que ça va dépendre de Clarke.

Octavia : Il est plus que temps que vous parliez toutes les deux, en tout cas quoi que tu décide je te suivrai.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Lexxx, Raven ma volé ma pizza !

Lexa : (Rire) Pire que des enfants ces deux là, Raven lâche ce morceau de pizza lentement.

Raven : Pas question, j'ai été plus rapide, ta Princesse n'avait qu'à pas te dévorer des yeux.

Clarke : Raven ! (Rouge)

Raven tire la langue à Clarke et Octavia éclate de rire, ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous sommes seules à nouveau.

Lexa : Indra m'a donné le choix de partir au Tchad pour diriger les opérations ou prendre sa place à la tête de la base pendant qu'elle y sera.

Clarke : (Petite voix) Tu veux partir ?

Lexa : Non, mais ça peut être une grande opportunité pour ma carrière.

Clarke : C'est sûr, on n'a pas tous les jours l'opportunité de sauver un pays d'un dictateur.

Lexa : En fait cela dépend un peu de toi.

Clarke : De moi ?

Lexa : Oui, est-ce que je dois partir ou rester ?

Clarke : Tu me demande mon avis en tant que collègue, amie ou plus ?

Lexa : Le plus m'intéresse particulièrement, mais les autres m'intéressent aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) En tant que collègue je dois dire que la direction de la base doit être un challenge intéressant mais je te connais tu déteste la paperasse et tu vas en avoir beaucoup à brasser. Le Tchad est tout à fait dans tes compétences et c'est ce que tu aime, diriger et renverser une situation désespérée. En tant qu'amie je serais triste que tu sois loin de moi en partant au Tchad mais je sais que tu feras passer ton devoir avant tes sentiments et que tu géreras parfaitement la situation. Que se soit au Tchad ou à la base et en tant que plus….

Lexa : (Pose la main sur le joue de Clarke) Regarde-moi Clarke, finis ta phrase stp.

Clarke : En tant que plus je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai égoïstement besoin de toi pour aller mieux. Ta présence à mes côtés, c'est ça qui me fait garder espoir. Je suis consciente qu'il faut qu'on parle mais tellement de choses ont changé ces derniers temps. Sauf une, une chose n'a jamais changé.

Lexa : Qu'elle chose ?

Clarke : Ce que je ressens pour toi, je comprendrais si tu partais mais si tu me donne le choix je te dis « Reste »

Lexa : Alors je reste, je n'ai aucune envie d'être loin de toi.

Clarke : (Soulagée) D'accord, tu restes un peu ?

Lexa : Oui, fais-moi une place, ce fauteuil est inconfortable au possible.

Mon cœur bat fort, il n'y a presque plus aucun doute que Clarke partage mes sentiments maintenant. Je me glisse près d'elle et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle vient se coller dans mes bras. Je souris et serre mes bas autour d'elle sans lui faire de mal et on s'endort comme ça.

POV Clarke :

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Luna : C'est bien Capitaine, doucement mais sûrement.

Clarke : Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke vous savez, je vais venir vous voir 4 fois par semaines.

Luna : Bien, la piscine vous réussit mais vous manquez de motivation aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Je suis un peu fatiguée, les douleurs depuis le début de la rééducation sont assez dures et m'empêchent de dormir.

Luna : Il vous faut augmenter les antis-douleurs, je vais en parler avec le Docteur Jackson. Tournez vous, une surprise vous attend on dirait.

Je tourne la tête et voit Lexa en maillot de bain plonger et nous rejoindre.

Clarke : (Sourire Ravi) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Luna : Je lui ai demandé un petit coup de main, en position Commandante.

Lexa me fait un clin d'œil et se met au milieu de la piscine, je tourne la tête vers Luna et attend des explications.

Luna : Vous allez essayer de la rejoindre, sans mon aide.

Clarke : D'accord j'essaie, vous auriez pu le faire.

Luna : Il vaut mieux la personne qu'on aime, ça aide pour la motivation.

Clarke : Comment vous savez que…

Luna : J'ai des yeux et je connais Lexa depuis longtemps. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous n'avez pas nié.

Clarke : C'est compliqué mais non je ne le nie pas ou plus si vous préférez.

Lexa : Va-y Clarke, tu peux le faire. (Sourire)

J'encre mes yeux aux siens et lance ma jambe, la douleur m'envahit mais je continu pas après pas. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité je rejoins Lexa qui m'accueille dans ses bras en souriant.

Lexa : Bravo ma Princesse, je suis très fière de toi.

Luna : On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui profitez de la piscine. Lex, appelles-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour la ramener, à lundi Clarke.

Clarke : Merci Luna à lundi.

Je suis accrochée au cou de Lexa, mes jambes refusent de me porter plus. Elle me sourit tendrement et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : De quoi ?

Clarke : D'être là, d'être toi.

Lexa : Clarke tu trembles on ferait mieux de te ramener, tu as besoin de repos.

Clarke : Je ne tremble pas à cause de la douleur Lex, il faut que je te dise une chose importante.

Lexa : Je t'écoute Princesse.

Clarke : J'aimerai que nous revenions sur une de nos promesses.

Lexa : Laquelle ?

Clarke : Celle-ci.

Je me penche et capture ses lèvres, c'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Lexa ne réagit pas et je commence à m'écarter, peut être qu'après tout elle ne ressent pas pareil que moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon geste qu'elle m'embrasse, bien moins chastement que moi. Je soupire de soulagement et la serre contre moi.

Lexa : Tu en as mis du temps.

Clarke : (Sourire) Pardon, j'avais peur de tout gâcher entre nous.

Lexa : Clarke, même si ça ne marche pas entre nous je te jure que notre amitié restera. Mais je veux nous donner une vraie chance et je pense que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Bien, (Embrasse) je te ramène. Je suis toute à toi pour la soirée, et au lieu d'un vieux plateau repas de l'hôpital j'ai pris du chinois.

Clarke : Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime. (Sourire)

Je me fige, je viens de lui balancer que je l'aime, son regard me transperce et je lui souris.

Luna : Les filles, Clarke a besoin de repos.

Je me laisse donc ramener par Lexa qui me porte dans ses bras facilement, comme ça je ressemble à une vrai Princesse. Mais au lieu de me déranger j'apprécie ce moment et je m'abandonne dans les bras de ma « Petite Amie » On passe la soirée ensemble et je l'oblige à aller dormir dans son lit. Un dernier baiser et elle part, je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres, confiante dans l'avenir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une douleur plus forte que les autres me sort des bras de Morphée et j'appuie sur l'alarme peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

Infirmière : Code Bleu, le Docteur Jackson et demandé en urgence en chambre 112. Capitaine, calmez-vous, essayez de respirer doucement.

Jackson : Il se passe quoi ici ? Mettez la sous oxygène, on va l'emmener passer un scanner. On a dû manquer quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal.

L'infirmière m'injecte de la morphine et me met un masque tout en me poussant pour me faire passer plusieurs tests. Je vacille aux frontière de l'inconscience et la voix du Docteur Jackson m'arrive, lointaine.

Jackson : Clarke vous êtes plus atteinte que nous ne le pensions à la moelle épinière, vous devez retourner au bloc de toute urgence. J'ai appelé vos parents, vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Jackson : Vous faite une hémorragie interne, le couteau s'est brisé et a laissé un petit fragment qui s'est logé dans votre moelle. Nous ne l'avions pas vu car vous étiez restée immobile jusqu'à présent mais votre rééducation l'a mis en lumière.

Abby : CLARKE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jackson : Abby elle doit retourner au bloc, maintenant.

Clarke : Il va m'arriver quoi ?

Jackson : Je vais faire tout ce que je peux je vous le promets.

 **Lendemain midi….**

Jackson m'a sauvée mais la sentence est tombée, je suis paralysée. Raven me serre la main et mes parents semblent recevoir le ciel sur la tête. Lexa n'est pas au courant, je ne l'ai pas appelée.

Jackson : Nous ferons le point dans 4 mois, ce n'est peut-être pas irrévocable mais pour le moment vous ne devez pas bouger. Je suis désolé, je vous laisse.

Marcus : Tu vas revenir à la maison ma puce, vous aller revenir toute les deux et on surmontera ça ensemble d'accord ?

Raven : Il faut que tu l'appelles, elle va s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

Clarke : Merci Marcus, j'accepte de venir oui. Vous pouvez me laisser un peux seule svp ?

Abby : D'accord, on repasse plus tard.

Raven : Je suis sûre que les choses vont changer, on va surmonter tout ça.

Clarke : Oui, pour le coup c'est toi qui va gagner notre pari. (Souris tristement)

Raven : J'aurais préféré le perdre tu sais. Apelle-la, ne fais rien de stupide stp.

Clarke : Ok.

Raven me connait trop bien, finalement j'appelle Indra.

Indra : Général Trikru, j'écoute.

Clarke : Indra j'ai besoin de vous.

Indra : Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Il se passe que je suis paralysée et que je ne veux pas que Lexa gâche sa vie pour moi. Je l'aime trop pour ça, vous savez que si elle l'apprend elle arrêtera tout pour s'occuper de moi. Je sais que vous l'aimez aussi, je vous demande donc de l'envoyer au Tchad et de ne rien lui dire pour moi. Trouvez une idée dites que le Président l'a spécifiquement demandée, n'importe quoi, svp.

Indra : Si Lexa l'apprend elle ne me le pardonnera jamais Clarke.

Clarke : Je vous en supplie, ne la laissez pas gâcher sa vie. Elle s'est battue trop longtemps et trop fort pour tout abandonner maintenant.

Indra : Tu es sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Oui, il n'y a que ma famille au courant et ça restera comme ça. Elle ne l'apprendra jamais, cette mission durera assez pour qu'elle m'oublie.

Indra : Si tu le dis, très bien je m'en occupe. Je suis désolée pour toi, tu étais un de mes meilleurs officiers.

Clarke : Merci.

Je raccroche et laisse couler mes larmes, je dis à ma famille ce que j'ai fais, mais malgré leur total désapprobation ils me jurent de ne pas en parler à Lexa. Un peu plus tard Lexa arrive contrariée et s'assoit près de moi.

Clarke : Ça va ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment, Indra ma convoquée. Je dois partir au Tchad je n'ai plus le choix apparemment le Président m'a demandée.

Clarke : C'est une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'il reconnaît tes compétences à leur juste valeur.

Lexa : Je vais démissionner, avec mon cv je trouverai facilement un autre emploi dans le privé.

Clarke : Non, l'armée c'est toute ta vie. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta carrière, pas pour moi.

Lexa : On dirait que ça ne te fais rien, tu te rends compte que si je pars c'est au moins pour 6 mois ?

Clarke : On a déjà connu pire Lexa, ça ira pour moi ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Clarke on vient juste de s'avouer ce qu'on ressentait et tu me demande de partir. Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Clarke : Oui, nous sommes mieux « amies », Lex.

Dans ses yeux je vois toute la tristesse du monde et je sens mon cœur se briser en morceaux. Elle se lève et quitte la chambre sans un bruit. Voilà j'ai brisé son cœur, le mien n'est plus que cendres mais c'est mieux ainsi.

 **1 mois et demi plus tard…..**

Lexa partait dans deux jours, après notre « Rupture » je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant une semaine. Et puis un matin elle s'est pointée dans ma chambre en disant qu'elle avait promis qu'on resterait amies. Depuis les choses sont bizarres mais elle, comme moi, on fait en sortes de l'ignorer et de profiter de nos derniers moments ensemble. L'avantage d'être paralysée c'est que je n'ai plus mal. Marcus a complètement réorganisé la maison et j'ai accès partout avec le fauteuil, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Avec ma mère ils sont aux petits soins pour nous et malgré le trou béant dans mon cœur cela fait du bien.

Raven : Tu comptes vraiment la laisser partir sans rien lui dire ? Comment tu comptes lui expliquer quand elle va découvrir que tu lui as mentis ?

Clarke : Raven pas maintenant stp.

Raven : Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même Clarke, Lexa est dans le même état tu sais.

Clarke : Je ne changerais pas d'avis, alors raconte, comment ça se passe avec Luna.

Raven : (Souffle) Elle est vraiment sympa, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Clarke : C'est bien, tu l'as invitée ?

Raven : Elle a dit qu'elle accepterait quand je ferais mes exercices sans grimacer.

Clarke : Rien de tel qu'un nouveau challenge pour te motiver, elle t'a bien cernée.

Raven : Oui, je te laisse, d'ailleurs j'ai rdv pour ma séance, à plus tard.

Je la vois filer aussi vite que sa jambe lui permet, c'est bizarre je croyais qu'elle ne revoyait Luna que dans deux jours.

POV Lexa :

Je finissais mon sac, la mort dans l'âme. Plus d'un mois que Clarke avait mis fin à notre relation, enfin relation est un bien grand mot. Une seule journée, est-ce qu'on peut qualifier ça de relation ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, tout allait bien quand je suis partie la veille pourtant.

Raven : Tu rêves Woods ?

Lexa : Raven qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Clarke ?

Raven : Oui, assieds-toi stp. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas te plaire, garde à l'esprit qu'elle l'a fait pour te protéger parce qu'elle t'aime comme une dingue. Dans son esprit tordu ça justifie son acte, je ne suis pas d'accord c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ne m'interromps pas, je trahi une promesse faites à ma petite sœur et crois-moi c'est dur. Clarke t'a mentit, le soir où tu es partie après votre rapprochement ils ont découvert qu'un fragment du couteau s'était logé dans sa moelle épinière. La clouant sur un fauteuil roulant, peut-être pour le reste de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que tu sacrifie ce pourquoi tu t'es battue toute ta vie, ta carrière. Alors elle a appelé Indra et l'a suppliée de te faire partir, elle compte ne plus te donner de nouvelle une fois que tu seras là-bas. Elle pense que tu vas l'oublier et refaire ta vie, elle pense que tu vas gâcher ta vie si tu reste avec elle. Prouves-lui qu'elle a tort, parce que même si je sais que tu es en colère tu l'aime. Elle aussi, elle pleure toute les nuits pensant que je ne l'entends pas. Elle s'est brisé elle-même le cœur, à toi de savoir si tu veux le sauver ou pas ?

Lexa : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fais ça. Bordel elle va m'entendre, elle m'a dit que le fauteuil c'était juste pour se reposer entre deux séances.

Raven : Je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait craquer et te le dire.

Lexa : Plus têtue tu meures, bordel je vais la tuer. En route Reyes, ta sœur va entendre ma douce voix.

Raven : A vos ordres mon Commandant !

Tout en conduisant je me maudis pour l'avoir crue, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle me mentait. Clarke fait toujours passer les autres avant elle, je suis vraiment trop conne. Raven a l'air sereine, j'espère que Clarke ne lui en voudras pas d'être venue me chercher. Arrivées devant chez elles je coupe le contact et respire un grand coup.

Raven : Elle est dans sa chambre, les parents ne sont pas là ce soir.

Je sors de la voiture et Raven monte directement dans sa chambre me laissant seule devant la porte de Clarke. Je tends l'oreille et l'entend pleurer, mon cœur se serre et j'entre dans la pièce doucement. Je m'assois sur son lit et l'attrape dans mes bras. Elle semble étonnée mais se laisse faire, trop fatiguée sûrement pour me repousser.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu pleures Princesse ?

Clarke : C'est rien, la fatigue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne devait pas se voir que demain ?

Lexa : Clarke il faut qu'on parle.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fixe ses chaussures et je l'oblige à me regarder en passant ma main sous son menton. Je la sens frissonner et je retiens un petit sourire satisfait.

Lexa : Regardes-moi Clarke, tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Je t'aime et ce, depuis des années, tu es ma meilleures amie, ma confidente, tu es tout ce que je désire. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, tu es mon univers Clarke. En restant près de toi je ne vais certainement pas gâcher ma vie, non je vais la rendre meilleure. C'est d'être loin de toi qui me brise le cœur Clarke, c'est de partir qui me rend malheureuse. Je ne te laisserai pas te débarrasser de moi parce que tu as peur, je ne pars plus. Je ne te quitterai pas, on affrontera ta paralysie ensemble. Je suis en colère contre toi, tu aurais dû m'en parler. C'est ce que font les couples, ils communiquent, il va falloir travailler cela. Je serais toujours avec toi et ce n'est pas négociable Princesse.

Clarke : (Pleures) Je vais tuer Raven !

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke et ta sœur aussi c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me chercher.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, depuis un mois ma vie est un enfer.

Lexa : Je suis là maintenant, on va affronter cela ensemble.

Clarke : Regardes-moi Lexa.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et elle m'embrasse doucement, mon cœur exulte et je la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, de toute mon âme. Au Tchad je ne pensais qu'à revenir pour te le dire, merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion de le faire.

Lexa : A ton service Princesse.

Clarke : Tu restes ?

Lexa : Cette nuit ou toute la vie ? Parce que la réponse est oui pour les deux. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Je veux un rencard avant la demande en mariage Commandante.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse, tout ce que tu veux.

C'est comme ça qu'à débuté officiellement notre relation, les mois ont filé et le rêve a continué. Il faut avouer que sortir avec sa meilleure amie a du bon, on se connaît par cœur. L'avenir reste incertain mais ensemble on fera face.

 **Fin**


End file.
